


What We Have to Give

by Okami01



Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem), Pining, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Hilda really likes Marianne. Unfortunately, she can't seem to confess her feelings. Prompt for day 2 was Jewelry, Future
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Marihilda Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600126
Kudos: 22





	What We Have to Give

Hilda was used to making jewelry. She did it all the time, it was what she liked. During these stressful times at the monastery, it was what made her happy.

Marianne made her happy, though she still wasn't sure if admitting that was for the best. 

So Hilda made jewelry for Marianne. Small things every once in a while. A necklace, a bracelet, a little statuette of the goddess. Marianne always smiled when Hilda made her something. She loved to see her smile.  
Claude called her out on it when she was hunched over a lunch table making her blue-haired friend a brooch.  
" You're sure working hard today, Hilda." She didn't have to look up from her work to see Claude smirking. 

" It's not really work if you're having fun, is it?"

" Aww, I'm going to tell Teach you don't think their lectures are fun."

" Do you want to do my homework for me then?"

Claude laughs at that and Hilda does too until she sees Marianne walking into the mess hall. 

" You like her, don't you ?" She elbowed him in the ribs. " I like a lot of people."

Hilda stared across the room at Dimitri and his friends. " And what about him?"

Claude stares off into the distance before turning back. " Hmm, what about him?"

They were both in denial about their feelings.

______  
" So Hilda, " Marianne says with her back turned, brushing one of the horses. "

"Hmmm?"

" Well, it's just that you always give me jewelry, and it's beautiful and all but… I don't have much to give you in return. So um," She turns and stops brushing. " I'm thankful, truly I am. But I don't have anything to give you in return."

And by Hilda's standards, she's already doing more than enough. She'd helped swept the stables and fetches buckets of the horse's water because Marianne couldn't seem to do it herself. So much work, and for what?  
Marianne's hand curled gently around the horses' mane. She usually looked at peace with them. Now she bit her bottom lip and sighed.

" I'm sorry, Hilda. It's terribly rude and I-"

Hilda practically jumps off the hay bell she's seated on. Marianne startles but she stays in place, her eyes widen 

" No! It's well... It's your smile."

"I'm sorry...what?"

" No, no don't be sorry, Marianne. " I… I like your smile." The words sound so unlike her. So much more like the words, lovestruck boys say to her. The words that she might say back to them. Without the same sincerity. 

" I like seeing you smile. It's beautiful. And you smile when I make you things. I like making things anyway. So really it's fine."

If she could encase her smile in amber, she would. She thinks rapidly, how beautiful she finds Marianne. Her thoughts and words battling with each other for a change.  
" Though you look happier when you're around animals. I uh, can't compete with that Dorte, I guess."  
Hilda laughs, mostly to herself.

If I could be like that horse nuzzled to your side. Like the pair of earrings at your neck, touching your neck, I would.  
Her own thoughts make her blush. She wants to run, to look away, but she doesn't want to make Marianne nervous. She wanted to reach out and touch her but it wouldn't be right. It isn't the right time for any of this. Or maybe Hilda's just a coward. 

'You don't need to give me anything because you already are everything.' Instead, she says.  
" I like it when you smile, and model stuff. You give good feedback and… it's nice to have someone who supports you."

" Hilda, I...I do support you. Of course." Her dark hair contrasts with her pinkish blush. Now Hilda knows she's made her nervous. She fidgets with her skirt and eventually talks again. 

" I'm still not sure why you want my help. I'm happy to give it to you. Thank you."

' Why are you thanking me,' Hilda thinks.  
Nodding instead. Afraid that her own voice will come out wrong.  
She doesn't consider herself shy in any way. The excuse that Marianne would be scared if she were any bolder stuck. Not enough that it entirely made sense. Still, it was better to spend the time that she could with her. 

" If you want, I could pray for the success of your jewelry business."

" Oh, that'd be great."

Suddenly, warm hands are held in her own. Marianne is closer now. Hilda sucks in a breath. She hadn't thought she meant now. She suppresses a groan. How sacrilegious of her to be excited over praying. 

Marianne's eyes are closed in a pleasant sereneness. Hilda keeps her eyes open. She doesn't want to miss it. Whatever exactly it is.  
Marianne's lips parts as she starts to pray. Hilda listens intently, blushing profusely now To the sound of her voice more than anything else.  
"Please, Goddess. May Hilda's future be bright and successful."  
With Marianne by her side, she's sure it will be.

The prayer continues, Marianne squeezes Hilda's hands gently. She squeezes back. Listens to the blue haired girls words intently. Tries to anyway. Now all Hilda can think of is kissing her.  
She should probably pray to the goddess too, for the strength to confess.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Marihilda Week! Thanks for reading!


End file.
